


The Long Way to Love

by ShumShim



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShumShim/pseuds/ShumShim
Summary: How a demon and an angel fell in love.How Aziraphale had to comfort Crowley about all the children who drowned in the great flood. How Crowley had to comfort Aziraphale when the Great Library of Alexandria burned down.





	The Long Way to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Njelo!  
I'm not a native English speaker, lol.  
Also I wrote this at 2 am.  
Also this is my first story here ever.

Somewhere there was a cold beach. It wasn’t covered with fine warm sand, instead there were smooth grey stones, those perfect for skipping. The water rocked the beach in white foamy waves. The sky was dark. Black clouds blocking any sunlight. It was dark, pitch dark, but that wasn’t a problem for a demon. 

A body flushed to the stone beach. A body of a demon. He opened his eyes as he desperately gasped for air he didn’t need. The eyes. He could feel they were different.

The demon pushed himself up, a snakey hiss coming from his mouth. His tongue was that of a snake’s too. A thin red, forked one, though not as thin as a real snake would have.

_ FOR YOUR FALL YOU’LL BE CALLED CRAWLEY AS YOU SLITHER THE DIRT AND DUST AS A LOWLY SNAKE _

There was no love in this voice like the demon had accustomed to.

The demon let out a tortured gasp as his mind started getting clear from the inconceivable pain his whole body and soul had went through. His mind was now filled with thoughts. With thoughts of torture and pain, of blood and murder. And it scared him, it made him feel absolutely horrified of what he’d become.

“God!” he screamed to the sky. His wretched tone half from the horror and half from the pain. The demon’s face somehow bent into a more tortured one as tears started falling from his eyes. “Pleasse!” a quieter hissed sob escaped his throat. He looked back up, screaming at nothing, “I didn’t mean to fall!”

Who knows how long he there screamed prays and pleas asking of forgiveness. His whole body feeled cursed and swollen. Like he’d been tortured for years. At some point he realised he still had his wings. He instinctively started to stroke the messed up feathers straight, making them looked clean and cared.

“What did She do to you?” the demon asked still with a tortured tone.

Not were the wings only in the worst state that the demon would have ever allowed them to be when he was an angel. Were they now black, charcoal black. Instead of the beautiful white ones he had adored and cared with a keen eye. He brushed and combed his wings while tears fell from his face, mixing with the ice cold sea water underneath him. This made him calmer, he did not stop crying and shaking but he did stop screaming, feeling a bit tired.

_ CRAWLEY _

The demon acted like he heard nothing.

_ CRAWLEY _

“That’s not my name!” the demon growled. 

_ HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR LORD THAT WAY _

The demon gulbed. This wasn’t God. This was the devil himself. The God didn’t name him. The devil did.

“Ssorry…” The demon fiddled with words in his mouth that wasn’t use to the forked tongue. “...my lord.”

_ YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR YOUR NAME _

“I… I am! I just have to get use to it”, he lied. Crawley closed his eyes. He truly was a demon, wasn’t he. “Where am I? It’s not what I imagined hell would be like…”

_ THIS ISN’T HELL _

“Oh… What is it then?”

Crawley didn’t get an answer as it felt like the floor dropped beneath him as he fell again. This somehow was more painful than the last one.

\---

Crawley took a quite liking to his snake form. A quite large black serpent who’s scales reflected the colors of a rainbow in right lighting. One day the Prince of Hell, Beelzebub, gave him orders to, “Go up there to make some trouble”. Crawley didn’t complain. He wanted to see the Garden of Eden himself.

There were a lot of green. Every single plant and tree had green leaves or green stems. Crawley quite loved the colors and scents the plants had. Then there were animals. Lions, tigers, birds, butterflies and even a fellow snake. It was a brown one that had black spots. Crawley slithered slowly towards it. He rose his head from the ground to look at it in the eye.

“Hi”, Crawley said. But the snake hissed and moved backwards, ready to attack. Crawley quickly backed away, slithering around a tree all the way up to it’s thinner branches, hiding behind the leaves.

After Crawley was sure the snake hadn’t followed him he looked around him, sticking his snake head out of the branches. There was a red fruit that the tree carried. Then Crawley realised the tree was the one that God had told the human’s not to eat from. He tasted the fruit, it was sweet and Crawley came to the conclusion he did not enjoy eating. 

Then he looked around and saw the east gate and an angel sitting on top of it, holding a flaming sword. Crawley hadn’t seen an angel in quite some time. His eyes were fixed on him and his white wings. The flaming sword looked impressive, important. 

He stuck out his tongue to taste the air and realised too late that he had leaned too far, flopping down to the ground. 

“Oh, you little one. Is everything alright?” a female voice asked and Crawley looked up to see the female human named Eve.

Crawley just looked at her, sticking his tongue out now and then.

“Is it true that God told you not to eat from this tree?” Crawley asked.

“Yes. She told us not to even touch it or you’ll die.”

Crawley laughed. “You’ll not die!” Then the demon thought about it for a moment. “You’ll know the difference between Good and Evil.” His voice was insecure, as he more said it to himself than to Eve. 

Now that didn’t sound awful, he thought in confusion. What’s so bad about knowing the difference between Good and Evil?

“Really?” the woman asked, standing up. She reached her hand to touch one of the fruits. As nothing happened she pulled it from the branch and bit into it.

As she did this, did Adam walk there.

“What have you done?” he gasped. Eve offered the fruit, saying that she indeed had not died and after a bit of hesitation did he also bite into it. Crawley started feeling the presence of God and thought it would be best if he crawled into the dirt.

And so did she scold them, abandon them from the Garden of Eden and all.

Honestly Crawley did not see how what he did was bad, even though he felt guilty. He somewhat liked Adam and Eve and now they were abandoned into the cold outside world.

It had probably been few hours since all of that went crashing down. Some demon had asked him what had happened when he finally crawled from the dirt. Crawley lazily explained what had happened and the Demon cheerfully said he would tell the “great news” to others.

Crawley didn’t feel like going.

He slithered on the ground until he was just behind the east gate. The angel who he’d seen with the flaming sword was there, looking at the grey clouds that came closer. Crawley thought he could go and say hi. And so he slithered up the wall and transferred back to his demon form.

He started some chatter with the angel who seemed to be bothered by something. The angel was obviously weary of Crawley’s questioning of the God’s plan. It made sense, he was an angel who wasn’t supposed to question things.

As this angel was going on about the “Ineffable plan”, Crawley couldn’t help but admire the angel with the white wings that he so envied. Then the demon realized that the angel indeed did not have the impressive looking flaming sword anymore.

“I gave it away!”

Crawley couldn’t believe his ears. An angel, gave the quite important flaming sword to the humans because he felt bad and wanted to help! Now, this wasn’t an ordinary angel, Crawley was sure of that. And when this angel doubted if he did the wrong this Crawley had to say something. He did it out of love and goodness, that couldn’t be wrong. All though it was against the Lord’s wishes as the angel was supposed to guard the Eden with it.

As that wasn’t all this Angel covered him with his wing when it started to rain. This Angel showed him - a demon - compassion. 

Yes angels were creatures of love and all, but they don’t think demons are worthy of that love. But this Angel apparently thought otherwise.

The two of them stood there for a while. Chatting about anything really. Crawly learned that this Angel had a very beautiful name, Aziraphale.


End file.
